


Chilly

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets sick and Sam and Cas take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean felt worse than before he fell asleep. He was covered with Cas's coat, blankets, _and_ his wings and he was _still_ freezing. Dean felt sick a lot, too, and had Cas get a bucket or something for him.

Cas didn't know what to do. He just did what Dean told him and he did it.

Dean pressed his face into the blankets and whined with discomfort. Dean didn't get sick much. When he did, though, it was never good. Hypothermia was the worst. Even though he was cold and shivering, it felt like his body was hot and cold at the same time.

Sam had gone out to find Dean some sort of medicine to take. He walked around the store and sighed, searching for what seemed like forever.

Cas sat next to the couch and stroked Dean's hair as he watched him vomit into the bucket. He didn't know how to help him. His powers wouldn't work on this, he was also still wore out from when he healed Dean the last time.

Dean whined in pain and weakness, feeling Cas wipe his mouth with a warm cloth. Dean weakly gripped the blankets and relaxed against the couch again when his head stopped spinning.

Sam eventually asked someone to help him and he got what he needed.

Cas frowned then moved to the couch and held Dean in his arms. He didn't like what this sickness was doing to his mate. He stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "You're going to get better, Dean."

Dean slowly nodded, burying his face into the crook of Cas's neck. "I hate this..." he grumbled.

"I do also. I don't like seeing you sick." Cas shook his head.

"I hate being weak." Dean shivered, feeling Cas run his fingers through his short, blonde hair.

Cas sighed and chuckled. "You're worried about being weak?"

"I don't like the feeling of being vulnerable." Dean pouted.

"I'm here. You're safe with me. As long as you don't disappear."

Dean frowned at that. "I'm too weak to disappear, Cas." Dean muttered.

Cas sighed and kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through the dirty blonde hair. "Just try to rest."

Dean nodded and laid his head in Cas's lap, breathing slow and easy. Dean was out by the time Sam got back, the male sleeping easily.

Cas looked up at Sam. "Did you get something for him?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah." he said, looking at his brother worriedly.

Dean grunted quietly when he felt Cas gently shake him awake, stubbornly whining, though the sound was weak.

"Dean, Sam has some medicine for you to take. Wake up." Cas coaxed.

Dean groaned, hugging the blankets around himself tighter, pressing his face into Cas's leg more. "Wanna sleep," he muttered. "Stomach hurtin'. Don't want nothin'..."

"It will make you feel better. Now, get up and take the medicine." Cas ordered him.

"Alright, alright..." Dean groaned and struggled to sit up with a bit of Cas's help.

Sam gave him the bottle. "Drink a third of it."

"Smells like shit..." Dean grunted, feeling nauseous again.

"So? It will make you feel better. Drink it." Sam sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes and did as he was told, trying not to cough it up and vomit.

Cas watched Dean take the medicine and made sure that he didn't vomit it up.

Dean coughed once he swallowed it. "Tastes like shit, too." he groaned.

Sam laughed and took the bottle. "Wouldn't doubt it. But hey, it will work."

"Not funny." Dean said, the nausea making him feel dizzy that he had to lay down again, shivering.

Cas pulled the blankets back up on him and sighed.

Sam looked at Dean. "Just get better." He smiled and ruffled the dirty blonde hair up a bit.

Dean whined and swatted his brother's large hand away. He hated when Sam did that.

Sam laughed a bit then sat back down and watched him.

"Dean, try to go back to sleep." Cas stroked his hair softly with a small, sweet smile.

"Way 'head of you." Dean said, nuzzling into Cas's lap and was out like a light.

Cas smiled more down at Dean. He really did hope that his mate got better.

Dean didn't wake for another few hours, this time Sam waking him. Dean smelled food but that just made him feel worse, burying his face into the blankets.

Sam sighed and kneeled down infront of the couch. "Dean, come on. You need to try to eat something before you starve."

Dean shook his head. "No," he groaned. "Feel like I'm gonna throw my guts up if I eat."

"You _need_ to eat, Dean." Sam insisted.

" _No_ ," Dean repeated. "Not right now. Le'me 'lone..."

"Dean, come on, man. You need to eat. I'm trying to take care of you." Sam huffed.

"No." Dean snapped, the words coming out rough and gravely.

Sam flinched a bit then frowned. "Okay." He held his hands up, not daring to look at Dean.

Dean sighed and relaxed, nuzzling into Cas's lap again, slowly drifting to sleep again.

Cas looked at Sam with a frown. "Sam-"

Sam shook his head. "No. He's doesn't want my help. He doesn't want me to take care of him."

Dean winced, his head drumming painfully, pressing the balls of his hands to his head.

Sam looked at Dean then sat down.

Cas looked at Dean and put his hand on his head, making a little bit of the pain go away.

Dean relaxed a bit, slipping asleep once again.

Cas kept his hand on his mate's forehead, keeping the pain subsided while he slept.

Dean soon awoke some time later around ten at night. Sam was asleep and Cas, of course, was awake. Dean was feeling well enough to try and stomach something now.

Cas looked down at Dean with a smile. "How are you feeling, Dean?" He saw that his mate looked a bit better.

Dean looked up and shrugged. "Not dead..." he muttered.

Cas laughed softly and stroked Dean's hair. "You want to try to eat something now?"

Dean nodded slowly. Baby steps. He had to take baby steps.

Cas nodded then reached over and held up a covered plate. "Here. Sam left this for you to eat earlier when you wouldn't. He said that you would like it, but then you didn't eat it. So, here."

Dean blinked. "My eyes are blurry. What is it?" he grumbled.

"It's a bacon cheeseburger and some pie. I believe." Cas lifted the cover on it then nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"I was thinking crackers," Dean said. "I don't think I'm ready to stomach _that_ yet."

Cas sighed and put the plate back down. "Alright, here." He handed over a pack of crackers.

"I'll try and eat the burger tomorrow." Dean said, taking small bites of the crackers. At least he could eat that.

Cas decided to put the burger in the fridge and sat back down. "Okay. Just take it easy."

Dean nodded. "I will," he said. "Sam go to bed already?" he asked.

"Dean, Sam was trying to take care of you."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "He was trying to force me to eat when I said I couldn't." he said quietly.

"He only wanted you to eat, because you needed to," Cas sighed. "Yeah, you would have gotten sick, but you would have something in your stomach in case you threw up. You wouldnt hurt yourself then."

"I have stuff in my stomach." Dean said quietly.

"And what's that?" Cas looked at him.

"Umm...some food from before...stomach bile..."

"And what food was that?"

"Chips from yesterday I think." Dean said.

"That was yesterday. Dean, you needed something in your stomach earlier." Cas shook his head.

"Why?" Dean mumbled.

"You know what? Nevermind. But now Sam thinks that you dont want his help anymore."

Dean narrowed his eyes and push the crackers away. Dean wasn't hungry anymore even though his stomach was hardly full.

Castiel sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Dean said without looking at him. "You gonna go cuddle with him again?" That didn't come out like he hoped.

Cas tensed up a bit then came up with a come back. "Well, at least he didn't shove me to the floor like I was nothing."

"I didn't think you'd fall, dammit!" Dean choked out, tears in his eyes again.

"I'm not a statue, Dean!" Cas snapped.

Dean winced with a small whimper, shaking.

Cas shook his head then calmed down. "You just need to go back to the old Dean. Not this whiney, crying, and emotional...thing." He gestured to all of Dean.

"So," Dean muttered when he calmed, "you want me to be bitchy, Mr. Know-It-All, and want sex all the time with you?"

"It would be better than the thing that's happening now, yes." Cas nodded.

"I'm in pain, alright?" Dean grunted.

"In pain for what?"

"Everything!" Dean said. "My skin is fiery cold and I am hurting everywhere!"

Cas flinched a bit then nodded. "Alright! Just when you're better...go back to the old Dean. The one that I fell in love with the moment I raised you from Hell."

"You...what?" Dean relaxed and looked up. "You loved me from that moment?"

Cas nodded. "I didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't want me around anymore after that..."

"That's the opposite of what I wanted." Dean muttered, trying to hide an unwanted yawn.

Cas looked up at Dean. "What?"

"What?" Dean grumbled.

"Nothing." Cas smiled briefly and shook his head.

Dean only shrugged a bit, yawning again, his eyes half lidded.

Cas smiled and looked at Dean again. "I think you need to sleep more. You look tired."

Dean nodded and nuzzled into Cas's lap, his eyes closing. At least he could sleep good.

Cas sighed and watched Dean slowly fall asleep again.


End file.
